The Last Rolo
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Solangelo Fluff Rated K Will gives Nico his last Rolo but due to Nico's past he doesn't know what it means. Just fluff.


AN: I SWEAR I'M TRYING WITH THE SEBCACIEL AND HERA X ANNABETH AND CAPTIDE I JUST HAVE TO FIND TIME ETC AND JUST SORRY, BUT ENJOY THIS SOLANGELO I JUST MADE FROM AN IDEA I HAD MONTHS AGO BUT STILL :) Okay, tell me what you think I haven't done much except for wEAR A FUDGING SKIRT. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I OWN ONE. AT LEAST IT'S BLACK BUT IT'S SO SHORT AND JUST UGH Hope you all are well, enjoy my pretties X3 (Yes I decided to copy a friends 'speech' for some reason).

The Last Rolo

"Hey, Death Boy!" Will Solace greeted the son of Hades with a cheerful grin, hiding something behind his back.  
"Hi Will." Was the reply Will got, but with the Italian accent his name came out sounding like Weel and when Nico said it, he couldn't help but love it.  
"I have a present for you." The golden haired boy leaned down to where Nico was sat.  
Curious, Nico looked up with his dark brown eyes widened slightly at how close Will came.

"O-oh? Why?" Nico stuttered, confused and tomato red, quite simply looking adorable to Will. Silently, Will handed Nico an empty looking packet of Rolos. Curious and confused, Nico peered inside and saw a single chocolate left. Nico frowned then looked up at Will who's gigantic sunny smile was slowly fading.

"Why'd you give me a Rolo? It's the most random thing you've done so far..." Nico trailed off as he saw Will's smile diminish fully – though he couldn't even hazard a guess to why.

"Never mind, just forget about it enjoy your Rolo, I just thought you'd like it, that's all." Will mumbled before scurrying off.

Okay, so maybe the Rolo wasn't such a good idea after all (but it had seemed like it at the time). At least Nico hadn't technically rejected him. Will meandered back to his cabin trying to think of a way to explain the significance of a last Rolo subtly – he couldn't come up with another plan – whilst also trying to keep his hopes and spirit up.

*0oOo0*

'Do you love anyone enough to give them your last Rolo?'

*0oOo0*

Nico had spent the last hour staring at the Rolo. He'd taken it out of the bag and absentmindedly dropped it in the bin, no bothering to read the packet for any clues because he was smart like that (read: stupid).

Suddenly, when he was about to give up and just eat it – a chocoholic could only stared at chocolate for so long before either eating it or slowly dying on the inside – Piper plonked down on the bench across from him.

"Heya Neeks." Piper said before biting her croissant. Nico mumbled a reply that was a cross between 'Don't call me Neeks' and 'Hi Piper'. "Who are you giving your last Rolo to? Hang on, let me guess, Will!" Piper started to squeal in a way on children of Aphrodite, Jason and Percy could, though stopped when she saw Nico's blank look.

"Why would I give back the Rolo he gave to me?" Was all it took for Piper to start gaping like Percy after Nico told him he was just no his type. Then promptly jumping up and screeching louder than a harpy.

"OH MY GODS, OH MY GODS, OH MY GODS! WILL GAVE YOU HIS LAST ROLO?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! OH MY GODS, WE HAVE TO TEL-" The camp was saved from bleeding ears by Nico's hand which clamped firmly over Piper's mouth before it could start babble screeching any more – she called it Fangirling but Nico called it deafening.

"Why in Hades is the last Rolo in a packet so important?!" Nico demanded, slowly removing his hand after seeing Piper so shocked.

"You don't know the meaning of the last Rolo?" Piper asked barely louder than a whisper, sighing when Nico shook his head exasperatedly.

"No, I don't, why else would I be asking?"

"Okay, sorry. If you give your last Rolo to someone it basically means you love them, do you love anyone enough to give them your last Rolo?" At this, Nico blinked several times before groaning and banging his head on the table repeatedly.

"And how," Nico glared at nothing in particular, "would someone from the 1930s know about this?!"

"Well actually, Rolos have been around since 1937 but that's in the UK and has been in America since 1969!" Annabeth called from Zeus knows where.

"Thank you!" Piper hollered back.

Nico rolled his eyes and stood up, "Excuse me, but I have something I need to do, see you later."

*0oOo0*

Will was pacing behind the Apollo cabin, foolishly thinking he was out of all sight, trying to come up with something to say to Nico. Let's just say it was not going well.

"Nico, did you know that the sun is actually a star and you give the last Rolo to someone you love...no, maybe not...Hey Nico, what do you know about Rolos? uh nope...Nico, I love you so I gave you my last Rolo."

"And you forgot that I don't know what a Rolo is Sunshine." Nico said as he dropped down from the branch he'd previously been sat on (shadowtravelling up there of course and watching for a moment in clear amusement and happiness).

"Wait...what?!" Will struggled for words, blushing profusely.

Nico simply smirked as he moved closer to Will, backing him up against a tree, making Wills stomach do somersaults endlessly.

"Moonshine?" Will was nervous, it was clear in his voice. He could smell Nico's cool, sweet scent as he pulled Will down so that his mouth was next to Will's ear, tickling it with his breath.

"Ti amo anch'io Sunshine." Was all Will heard before Nico's lips crashed onto his own.

AN: Ta dah! what'd ya think? Cya later! ;)

'That's the thing wrong with the world; everyone's laughing up until the point nothing's alright, and it's too late to fix a single thing.' ~Drake The Weird Fanboy who somehow became my online brother...

~Jojo Voodoo Dragons


End file.
